


There's a ghost in the halls

by Riot_01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Does that count as dead steven?, I'm going to try to make this story a little comedic, Steven phantom au, Steven universe is a ghost, ghost au, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riot_01/pseuds/Riot_01
Summary: This work is still in the making
Kudos: 12





	There's a ghost in the halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has been taking so long to make.  
> Y'all can have this.

Connie Maheswaran along with her parents had just moved in to a new house in Beach City, it had only been a few weeks before she noticed the strange happenings in the house, doors would open without being touched, the lights would flicker occasionally, the TV would play static if you turned it on at various points at night, and her and her parents would misplace things more often. 

Connie's love for reading fiction didn't help her with the rationale of the fact they just moved, so of course things would be a little off for a while. But her mind still went to the crazy idea of a ghost haunting their new place of living, that or little invisible house goblins lived here with her and her family and they liked to mess with them.

_  
  


It has been five weeks since the move to the new house and Connie has just finished setting up her room her white bookcase being the last thing she set up filled of new and old books all organized of course.  
  


Suddenly Connie feels slight chill, words, in a low rumbling whisper in her head, "This is my home, you and your family don't belong here, get out-"

"Oh, so this place is haunted, cool!" She walks over to. Her nightstand and picks up a small blue notebook and pen. "I should take some notes. "

The voice in her head speaks again, albeit with confusion in his tone, and much louder than before, "What? No, you're supposed to be scared."

Connie wright's,

**Ghost powers**

  * **Possible Telepathy.**



In her notebook before speaking.

"Why would I be scared of you? You haven't done anything to show you would harm us, just minor inconveniences."

She hears a scoff, and the ghosts struggling to reply.

"Anyways, can I ask you some questions? Like, what powers do you have? How long have you been dead? What is it like being dead? Can you feel pain? Why are you here? Oh, what do you look like?! Can you show me?! How did you die? What's your name!? Do you know any other ghost?"

"Why? What? Um, my name is Steven. I'm just, gonna, go now."

The girls eyes widen, her head bouncing out of her notebook, "Wait! Don't go! Common, you probably haven't talked to anyone in years! Um, um, don't you want to talk to anyone?"

"How, how do you know that?"

Connie shrugs, sitting down on her bed "I just inferred, based of what you said earlier."

The voice is quite for a moment, "I'll think about answering your questions, you're, different from all of the other people that have been here, tell me, what's you're name?"

The brown girl almost couldn't contain her smile "Connie, it's Connie." Wow, she might actually get to talk to this ghost again!

"Well Connie, it was,  _ nice _ , having this chat with you… talk, to you later."

"Goodbye!"

Connie let's herself fall onto her bed, holding her notebook to her chest.

She almost dosen't believe what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> String helped with the making of this episode!


End file.
